Pararel Series
by Damanic
Summary: Kisah mencari kebahagiaan. Di tengah lembah keputusasaan juga di atas kebahagiaan. A to Z. / Seunghan / Jeongcheol / Soonhoon / Seungcheol / ups / Jeonghan / Soonyoung / Hoshi / Jihoon / Woozi.


**Disclaimer :** Seluruh cast merupakan milik diri mereka sendiri dan perusahaan mereka yang mengikat mereka dalam kontrak kerja. Cerita ini milik daku yang terinspirasi dari banyak pengalaman orang lain dan diri sendiri juga bumbu dari imajinasi liar.

 **Cast :** Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Jihoon.

 **Warning :** AU, Typos, Gay/Yaoi, MPREG, DLDR, EYD yang kadang terlupakan, bahasa gak jelas yang sok puitis, **OOC** karena mengikuti alur (jadi disini, cast lah yang mengikuti cerita).

 **Cerita ini remake dan perluasan habis-habisan dari ff aku dengan judul Alphabeth Series yang sudah pernah diupload di akun Kellyn Damanic dengan cast Kaisoo dan Myungjong.**

.

.

.

 **Damanic's present**

-o0o-

With the world of imagination

" **Pararel Series"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Accident**

Sirine ambulance yang memekakan telinga, ia masih bisa mendengarnya.

Seungcheol sibuk diberi berbagai macam pertolongan, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menuju ke rumah sakit.

Dan seorang berambut hitam seleher itu juga bernasib sama dengannya.

Namanya Yoon Jeonghan.

Seungcheol tahu bahwa Jeonghan sengaja menabrakan dirinya. Dari dokter yang menanganinyalah, Seungcheol mengetahui hal itu.

Kemungkinan sosok bernama Jeonghan itu berniat bunuh diri adalah adanya kehidupan yang berkembang di dalam sana.

Seungcheol hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya kala sang dokter menjelaskan bahwa kecelakaan ini bukanlah salahnya.

Tentu saja, Jeonghanlah yang menerjang ke arahnya.

Begini- begini, Seungcheol adalah pengendara yang baik dan patuh akan peraturan lalu lintas.

"Annyeong... Mianhe karena menabrakmu..." Kata Seungcheol yang kini mengunjungi Jeonghan setelah dirinya dimintai keterangan ini itu dari pihak polisi.

Sosok itu tetap diam.

"Aku juga bersalah karena menabrakmu. Maka dari itu aku akan bertanggung jawab." Kata Seungcheol lagi.

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dengan mata hampa.

Dan saat itulah Seungcheol berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan memunculkan sinar bahagia di mata itu.

"Kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab, lagipula ini salahku. Bisakah kau meninggalkanku? Aku ingin sendirian."

Jeonghan hanya bisa berucap pelan dan Seungcheol menuturinya.

' _Aku akan merubahmu.'_

.

.

.

 **Beauty**

Universitas ini sangat strategis letaknya.

Masih termasuk dalam kota namun sangat sejuk.

Tentu saja berkat pepohonan yang sengaja ditanam mengelilingi wilayah kampus.

Dan disinilah Soonyoung kini berada, mencari beberapa inspirasi untuk membuat gerakan baru.

Memang Soonyoung tak memutar musik namun ia tetap menari dengan lihainya.

"Hm hm hm.. nanana…"

Tap.

Soonyoung menghentikan gerakannya.

Ia mencari asal muasal sebuah gumaman kecil yang begitu indah didengar olehnya.

Dan matanya menatap sosok pria yang kini terduduk bersandar di batang pohon.

Sosok yang menutup matanya dengan alunan lagu yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Satu kata yang muncul dari bibirnya secara spontan...

"Cantik..."

.

.

.

.

 **Coffe Shop**

Soonyoung memasuki sebuah Coffe Shop.

Salah satu Coffe Shop yang dimiliki oleh pamannya, Kim Mingyu si pengusaha kuliner.

Soonyoung sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

Sibuk mencari ini itu untuk acara keluarganya.

Appanya yang menugaskannya.

Brakk...

Tentu saja.

Dengan mata yang bisa dibilang tak lebar ditambah fokusnya ke gadget, ia setidaknya akan menabrak seseorang.

Dan ia jatuh tersungkur.

Begitu juga dengan yang ditabraknya.

"Mian… Mianhamnida..." Ucapnya sedangkan sosok di depannya tak berkata apapun dan ia langsung menata benda- benda yang terjatuh.

'Buku lagu? Hm? Woozi?' bathinnya.

"Ah?" Tanya sosok yang ditabraknya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan betapa kagetnya ia, ini sosok Jihoon. Pemilik suara halus nan bening yang menarik perhatian Soonyoung begitu saja.

"Soonyoung -ssi? Mianhamnida. Tapi sepertinya ini salahmu sendiri." Kata sosok di hadapannya.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar kali ini.

Sambil menyerahkan buku- buku lagu milik Jihoon, Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan lekat.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Mereka duduk berdua di meja caffe yang paling ujung -Soonyoung mentraktir Jihoon sebagai permintaan maaf telah menabraknya.

"Membantu apa, Soonyoung ssi?"

Soonyoung menatapnya dengan intens dan Jihoon dibuat gugup olehnya.

Kini Jihoon menyadari satu hal.

Soonyoung itu sangat kharismatik.

.

.

.

 **Deep**

Jeonghan kabur!

Dan Seungcheol kini kalang kabut.

Ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jeonghan adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Semenjak mengetahui bahwa Jeonghan adalah penghuni panti asuhan dan baru berumur 18 tahun, Seungcheol sudah menganggap Jeonghan sebagai tanggung jawabnya penuh.

Setelah mengerahkan banyak bantuan, akhirnya salah satu orang terpercayanya mengatakan melihat Jeonghan di kisaran sungai Han.

Dan ia benar- benar lega bahwa Jeonghan ada disana.

"Untuk apa mencariku?" Tanya Jeonghan masih tanpa nada yang berarti.

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya.

Ia menarik paksa lengan Jeonghan dan mengengam tangannya.

"Kau membuatku sadar, Jeonghannie."

Seungcheol menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Ia sadar bahwa ia ingin melindungi sosok ini.

Dan Jeonghan kini menatap Seungcheol.

"Kau sudah menenggelamkanku terlalu dalam..."

.

.

.

 **Eagle**

Soonyoung menatap tajam tiap orang yang menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan ingin memiliki.

Jihoon, ia menerima permintaan Soonyoung dan disinilah ia bernyanyi untuk acara resepsi.

Resepsi pernikahan paman Soonyoung yang akhirnya menikah setelah umurnya 35 tahun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Mingyu dan pasangannya, Jeon Wonwoo.

Dan Jihoon tak tau bahwa Soonyoung kini menatapnya sedari tadi dari atas balkon.

"Hei Soonyounga, kenapa menatap Jihoon seperti itu?"

Junhui, sepupu Jihoon mengedipkan matanya genit kearah Soonyoung dan Soonyoung memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kau bagai siap menyantapnya, Soonyoung. Dan kenapa kau menatap orang- orang seperti elang yang mengawasi mangsanya?"

"Yak… Biarkan aku sendiri…"

Jun terkikik keras.

"Baik- baik. Aku akan berkumpul dengan mangsamu di bawah sana, tuan pengintai."

Elang sang pengintai.

Entahlah.

Yang Soonyoung tahu, bahwa ia merasa mirip dengan yang sepupunya itu ucapkan.

.

.

.

 **Future**

Jihoon menjabat tangan Soonyoung.

"Kamsahamnida sudah membantuku, Jihoon -ssi"

"Tak masalah."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sebagai tanda terima kasihku?"

Jihoon tersenyum simpul.

"Bisakah aku memanggilmu dengan namamu saja? Let's drop the formalities." Kata Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja, Jihoona. Panggil aku dengan Soonyoung saja oke. Ah, aku dipanggil appa. Sampai nanti Jihoonie..." Ucap Soonyoung sambil menyelipkan sebuah amplop ke tangan Jihoon.

Amplop yang tentu saja berisi pemberian appa Soonyoung sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menjadi pengisi acara.

Kini Soonyoung menatap lurus kearah depan.

Berjalan dengan sigap dan langkah mantap.

Tanpa ia sadari senyumannya mengembang.

"Ia masa depanku..."

.

.

.

 **Ghost**

Hubungan keduanya semakin dekat.

Mereka sama- sama leader dari tim vocal dan dance universitas yang akhir- akhir ini sering melakukan kolaborasi dengan group hip hop universitas.

Mau tak mau mereka selalu bertemu untuk membicarakan ini dan itu juga berlatih bersama.

Dan Soonyoung tak bisa menolak saat Jihoon meminta untuk mengantarkannya.

Mengantarkan?

Kalian akan tahu sebentar lagi.

Langit semakin larut dan itu membuat suasana universitas mereka semakin seram.

Mereka baru pulang dari acara pembukaan festival olah raga dan bersiap- siap pulang ke rumah masing- masing.

Yang terjadi adalah, Jihoon meninggalkan kunci apartemennya di loker.

Yang benar saja, kunci apartemen sampai ketinggalan.

Itu pikiran Soonyoung yang berbicara.

Loker mahasiswa jurusan musik seperti Jihoon ada di gedung belakang yang harus di tempuh dengan melewati deretan pepohonan rindang.

Tidak seperti loker mahasiswa jurusan bisnis managemen seperti Soonyoung yang berada di gedung depan.

"Kau takut hantu, Jihoon?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hantu hanya takhayul. Ini dia Soonyoung. Kajja, antarkan aku pulang."

Soonyoung hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan sosok mungil yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Tak mungkin ia tega membiarkan Jihoon naik bus atau berjalan kaki sedangkan motor Soonyoung tengah menanti di parkiran sana.

Dalam perjalanan, Soonyoung menyetir sambil berpikir.

Hanya ada satu hantu yang ia percaya.

Sosok imut di belakangnya yang menghantui hatinya kini.

.

.

.

 **High**

Hari ini hari senin.

Di hari yang sesibuk ini Seungcheol dengan teganya menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaannya ke wakilnya.

Alasannya adalah Seungcheol ingin satu hari khusus untuk Jeonghan.

Ia bahkan mengajak Jeonghan ke sebuah taman bermain.

Ia ingin Jeonghan melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Sebuah info bahwa Jeonghan selama ini masih dirawat di rumah sakit.

Dan perginya mereka ke taman bermain untuk merayakan pulangnya Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tak akan pulang ke panti asuhan karena Seungcheol memaksa.

"Jja! Kita naik bianglala."

Mereka naik berdua dan kini Jeonghan menjadi pucat pasi.

"Kau takut ketinggian, hm?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Ia mengenggam tangan Jeonghan.

"…. Seungcheol..."

"Ne Jeonghanie?"

Dengan tangan agak bergetar Jeonghan memberikan smartphonenya ke Seungcheol.

Seungcheol membaca artikel yang terpangpang disana.

"Menerjunkan dirinya?" tanya Seungcheol membaca sekilas.

"Ap..pa bayi ini..."

Dan Seungcheol tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya beberapa saat.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Apa karena ini kau takut ketinggian?"

Jeonghan terdiam sejenak.

"Bu..bukan. Aku ada di sana saat d..dia menerjunkan dirinya. Ia mengatakan tak siap jika harus menanggung beban ini. Ditambah masalah keluarga dan keuangan yang ia alami... A..aku…"

Jeonghan menahan tangisnya.

Dan sebuah tangan membelai wajahnya.

"Kau sosok yang tegar, Jeonghan. Dan kau tahu itu…"

.

.

.

 **Infinity**

Soonyoung merasa bahwa perasaannya kini tidak terbatas lagi.

"Junnie... Aku jatuh cinta!" kata Soonyoung pada sepupunya.

Junhui tersenyum lebar.

"Pada penyanyi imut itu?" Tanyannya.

Soonyoung mengangguk antusias.

Namun senyuman lebarnya kini menghilang tergantikan sebuah ekspresi ketakutan.

"Takut eoh?" tanya Jun.

"Ne. Terlalu banyak yang menyukainya. Dan terlalu banyak yang dekat dengannya –walau tak sedikit yang takut dengannya."

Jun tertawa kecil.

"Sepupuku tercinta, Kejar dia!"

.

.

.

 **Jewelry**

Jeonghan tertidur lelap di ranjang di apartemen Seungcheol.

Namun Seungcheol sendiri sibuk merenung di balkon apartemennya.

Bagi Seungcheol, Jeonghan merupakan benda berharga bagaikan permata.

Dan ia takut kehilangan Jeonghan.

Hanya beberapa hari dan ia mengakui bahwa ia mencintainya.

Sangat.

"Bisakah aku memilikimu?"

.

.

.

 **Kiss**

Soonyoung sibuk menari kecil sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya.

Ia menggunakan earphone dengan lagu favoritnya melantun indah.

"Soonyoung!"

Saat ia menyadari sebuah suara memanggilnya, ia membalikan badannya.

Jihoon.

Ia melihat Jihoon sekilas berlari–

Brakkk...

Menabraknya.

Dengan segera mereka saling menjauhkan diri.

Dihiasi semburat merah di pipi Jihoon dan wajah blank Soonyoung.

'First kissku...' bathin mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

 **Live**

Soonyoung bertekad menjadikan Jihoon miliknya.

Ia rela dikatai orang gila oleh eommanya yang memandang khawatir kearahnya.

Pasalnya, Soonyoung tak henti- hentinya mondar- mandir kesana- kemari untuk memikirkan sebuah ide.

Ide untuk 'menembak' Jihoon.

"Eomma… bagaimana cara appa nembak eomma dulu?" Tanya Soonyoung pada eommanya.

Sosok cantik yang tengah duduk itu tersenyum sambil menutup majalahnya.

"Appamu itu langsung menikahi eomma, kau tahu? Tanpa masa pacaran dan eomma langsung menjadi istri appamu."

Dan Soonyoung menganga lebar.

"Oke, bagaimana cara appa melamar eomma?" Tanya Soonyoung mengubah pertanyaannya.

"Appamu itu dengan mata ketakutan mengatakan, 'Menikah denganku dan akan kubahagiakan kau.' Sederhana bukan?"

Dan Soonyoung tak menyangka appanya yang terbilang romantis itu menjadi kikuk jika berhadapan langsung dengan eommanya.

Haruskah Soonyoung langsung saja mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Jihoon menjadi pacarnya?

Entahlah, biarkan Soonyoung berpikir sekali lagi.

.

.

.

 **Mature**

Bagi Jeonghan, Seungcheol itu merupakan malaikat penolongnya.

Dan Jeonghan akui bahwa ia sudah masuk ke dalam pesona seorang Choi Seungcheol.

Jika saja Seungcheol tidak mengatakan umurnya baru 20 tahun, mungkin Jeonghan masih menganggap Seungcheol berumur di atasnya.

Tentu saja karena kedewasaan dan sifat Seungcheol selama ini.

Teng...

.

.

Teng...

.

.

Teng...

Suara lonceng gereja berbunyi.

"Ya, saya bersedia..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **New**

Ada yang baru kini di kehidupan Jeonghan.

Tentu saja karena status barunya kini.

Sebagai keluarga baru Choi sekaligus pendamping sah Seungcheol, seluruh hidupnya kini ia jalani bersama- sama dengan namja yang baik hati itu.

Tentu saja ia sangat bahagia.

Mencintai sosok Seungcheol bukanlah pekara sulit.

Dengan segala hal yang ada di diri Seungcheol, Jeonghan telah benar- benar mencintai pria itu.

Kandungan Jeonghan kini menginjak 6 bulan.

Dan tentu saja Seungcheol menjaganya dengan penuh perasaan.

Kini keduanya tengah ada di ranjang mereka.

"Cheolie..."

"Ne... Waeyo?"

Jeonghan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Saranghae..."

Dan Seungcheol terkekeh kini.

"Nado..."

.

.

.

 **Office**

Mata Jeonghan kini membulat.

Jeonghan tak pernah tau jika Seungcheol seorang pebisnis muda yang hebat, juga dengan keluarga yang kaya raya.

Semua terkuak sampai ia datang diajak Seungcheol ke perusahaan megah itu.

"Semua perkenalkan, ini anaeku dan aegyaku."

Seluruh mata para karyawan menatap mereka.

Juga perut Jeonghan yang sudah terlihat membesar.

Dan tepuk tangan kini bermunculan semakin meriah.

"Chukkae, sajangnim..."

.

.

.

 **Pure**

Soonyoung sangat mengetahui bahwa dibalik sifat Jihoon yang cuek dan pemarah, di dalamnya terdapat jiwa innoncent.

Dan yang ia takutkan, Jihoon gampang diperdaya oleh orang lain.

"Hei manis, ayo main dengan kami..."

2 orang namja kini menghalangi jalan Jihoon.

"Bisakah kalian menyingkir?" Ucap Jihoon dengan nada datarnya.

"Galak sekali. Bagaimana diganti dengan uang saja?"

"Berapa yang kalian inginkan?"

Kedua namja itu terdiam.

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya saat suara namja yang ia kenal terdengar olehnya.

"I..ini kenalanmu?"

Kedua namja itu berubah bagaikan dua bocah tak berdaya.

"Kalian bisakah tak mengacaukan hariku? Pergilah. Ia namjachinguku."

Dan kini di balik topeng datarnya, Jihoon merasa takjub akan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon erat dan mengenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Jihoon.

"Kau membuatku khawatir..."

.

.

.

 **Queen**

"Yeoja ne. Baiklah, kita beri nama Yeowang! Choi Yeowang!" kata Seungcheol tersenyum.

"Ratu? Wae?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Seungcheol tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus perut Jeonghan.

"Semoga kelak, ia menjadi seorang wanita tangguh yang mendampingi seorang Raja perkasa."

Jeonghan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sama seperti ketegaran yang ada di hatimu ini..."

.

.

.

 **Rose**

Seungcheol mengajak Jeonghan jalan- jalan.

Kini ke sebuah kebun bunga.

Hamparan bunga berbagai jenis dan warna menghiasi kebun itu.

"Kau paling suka bunga apa, Jeonghanie?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Mungkin sedikit biasa… Tapi aku menyukai mawar merah."

Seungcheol tersenyum jahil.

"Jadi kau ingin aku berikan mawar merah? Untuk membuktikan cintaku yang membara untukmu, hm?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Jeonghan memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah apa katamu..."

.

.

.

 **Soft**

Soonyoung tak pernah sekesal ini.

Tentu saja karena hari ini ulang tahunnya.

Harusnya ia bahagia namun kenyataannya tidak.

Jihoon sama sekali tak ingat ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Ia tahu Jihoon seperti apa sifatnya namun ia tak habis pikir sampai ulang tahunnya pun Jihoon lupakan.

Bahkan Soonyoung sudah membatalkan perayaan dari appa- eommanya.

Soonyoung duduk di belakang pohon pinus yang ada di universitasnya.

Earphonenya ia letakan disampingnya dan ia menutup matanya.

"Soonyoung... Kau marah?"

Suara halus Jihoon terdengar olehnya.

Jihoon bertumpu pada tanah.

"Mianhe..." Dengan halus Jihoon mengelus pipi Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, kau boleh minta apa saja padaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu..." Ucap Jihoon akhirnya.

Namun Soonyoung tetap memejamkan matanya.

Dan disaat itulah Jihoon teringat sebuah massage dari Soonyoung dua hari lalu.

Jihoon tersenyum dan kini mencium Soonyoung.

Tepat di bibirnya.

Soonyoung membuka matanya.

"Gomawo... chagiya..."

.

.

.

 **Tall and Thin**

"Aku pendek sekali!" Ucap Jihoon.

Ia sedikit kesal kala dirinya dikelilingi orang- orang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Dan ia sangat kesal kala Soonyoung didekati oleh para gadis berbadan langsing nan seksi.

Menyebabkan Jihoon seolah tak ada disana dan tenggelam di lautan manusia.

Seolah pesona Jihoon terhalang oleh banyaknya manusia di samping Soonyoung.

"Eotthoke?"

Jihoon telah bertekad untuk meninggikan badannya dan mungkin...

Membentuk tubuhnya?

Banyak olahraga mulai Jihoon lakukan juga makan hanya untuk makanan yang banyak mengandung kalsium.

Istilahnya, diet?

Dan disaat tubuhnya menjerit tak terima, Jihoon pingsan.

Soonyoung sungguh bingung dengan perubahan Jihoon yang kini banyak berolahraga dan terlihat... Makin kurus?

Soonyoung hanya terkekeh saat ia melihat buku lagu Jihoon –yang entah kenapa menjelma menjadi sebuah diary- membuatnya mengetahui hal yang menjadi alasan semua ini.

Jihoon mulai membuka matanya.

"Segitu saja cukup. Aku lebih suka dirimu apa adanya, Jihoonie..."

"…"

.

.

.

 **Unbelieve**

Sirine.

Polisi.

Darah.

Lalu lintas.

Jeonghan mengalaminya kembali.

Seperti yang lalu, hasil yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Suara ambulance kembali memekakkan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengar.

Dan disaat ia sadar, ia menyadari perutnya kini telah rata.

"Aegi.. Uri aegi eodi?!"

Jeonghan histeris.

Ia melempar semua barang yang bisa ia jangkau.

Para dokter dan suster mencoba menenangkannya.

"Panggil Tuan Choi! Panggil dia!"

"Yoon Jeonghan!"

Jeonghan membeku.

Seungcheol berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya.

"Seungcheolie... Yeowang... Yeowang eodiga?"

Seungcheol hanya memandang Jeonghan sedih dengan tatapan 'Kau sudah tau jawabannya...'

"Andwe...!"

Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan erat.

Dan Jeonghan memeluk Seungcheol dan menangis disana.

Menangis atas kepergian buah hatinya.

.

.

.

 **Vale**

"Jebal... Jangan masuk ke lembah putus asa Jeonghanie..." kata Seungcheol memohon.

Jeonghan memandang Seungcheol dengan tatapan benci.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya!"

Kini Seungcheol mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Aku merasa kehilangan juga, Jeonghan. Dia aegyaku!"

"Tidak. Dia aegyaku! Dan Yeowang bukan aegyamu! Dia aegyaku! Aegyaku dengan Hong Jisoo!"

PLAK...

Seungcheol menampar Jeonghan.

Tidak.

Seungcheol tak berani kasar terhadap sosok yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya berat.

"Terserah apa katamu. Dan aku tak ingin kita bertengkar." Ucap Seungcheol dengan tegas.

Kini Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan yang masih membatu.

Seungcheol mengelus surai Jeonghan.

"Bangkitlah..."

Tangisan Jeonghan mulai terdengar.

"Yeowang punya jalannya tersendiri. Dan Tuhan sudah memilihkan jalan yang terbaik untuknya..."

Jeonghan mengangguk.

Ia mulai mengerti sekarang.

"Mianhe... Mianhe Seungcheol... Mianhe Yeowang…"

.

.

.

 **Warm**

Jika boleh jujur, Jihoon sangat risih.

Risih akan mata orang- orang sekitar yang terpikat pada Soonyoung.

Jihoon orang yang cuek namun bisa saja menjadi panas jika berhubungan dengan Soonyoung.

Ditambah dengan kerlipan- kerlipan aneh dari orang- orang sekitar, Jihoon semakin risih dibuatnya.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kiri Soonyoung.

"Tenanglah, Jihoonie... Tak akan ada yang memakanmu." Kata Soonyoung.

"Tapi mereka bisa merebutmu!"

Suara cicitan kecil yang mungkin tak akan terdengar.

Namun sepertinya angin membawa suara kecil Jihoon masuk dan meresap ke telinganya.

Soonyoung sadar sekarang bahwa Jihoon kini tengah cemburu.

Dan entah kenapa, hati Soonyoung menjadi hangat karenanya.

.

.

.

 **X-mas**

Hari ini Natal.

Namun Seungcheol harus berada di rumah sakit.

Tentu saja karena berita baru dari 4 bulan lalu.

Kehidupan baru kini ada di dalam perut Jeonghan lagi.

Istilahnya kali ini, mereka sedang check-up.

"Namja. Aegya kalian namja." Ucap sang dokter yang menangani Jeonghan.

Sang dokter pun turut tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kita beri nama saat ia hendak lahir saja ne." Kata Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mengangguk setuju.

"Gomawo Jeonghanie... Akan kujadikan ini sebagai hadiah natal terbaik seumur hidupku." Seungcheol mengecup dahi Jeonghan.

"Semuanya berkat kau juga, Cheol ah... Gomawo ne."

"Saranghae..."

"Nado..."

.

.

.

 **Yours**

"Soonyounga?"

Itu appa dan eomma Soonyoung.

"Jihoonie?"

Dan juga appa dan eomma Jihoon.

Mereka bertemu di pesta ulang tahun Junhui.

"Annyeong..." Soonyoung dan Jihoon saling memberi hormat.

"Kalian bersama? Eei… Pasti kalian punya hubungan yang lebih bukan?" Tanya eomma Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengangguk langsung dengan semangat sedangkan Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Astaga hyung, kita akan berbesanan!" kata eomma Jihoon, Seungkwan gembira.

"Kita percepat pernikahan mereka."

Kata- kata dari appa Soonyoung membuat Soonhoon terdiam.

"Ne?"

Kedua orang tua sedang sibuk berbicara.

Meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon di tengah pesta.

Kini mereka saling menatap.

'Kita akan bahagia selamanya. Dan kau hanya boleh menjadi milikku, ne. Begitu juga denganku. Yakkso?'

'Yakkso... Aku hanya milikmu.'

.

.

.

 **Zero**

Suara tangis bayi memenuhi salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit besar itu.

"Sepertinya Tuhan memang mencintai kita, ne." Kata Seungcheol sambil mengelus surai Jeonghan.

Jeonghan sendiri tegah sibuk menimang bayi mungilnya yang tampan di ranjang.

"Ne... Saranghae dan gomawo Seungcheolie, sudah menjagaku dan memberiku banyak kasih sayang."

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Nado. Kita beri nama siapa aegya kita ini?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Mollayo. Kau yang berikan ia nama." Jawab Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menatap aegyanya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan Choi Soonyoung. Kau setuju?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Dan Jeonghan tersenyum bahagia.

"Soonyounga... Annyeong... Selamat datang dikeluarga ini..."

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal ne, Jeonghan..."

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi appa, eomma kenapa bisa kenal dengan Hansol ajjushi dan Seungkwan ajjuma?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Keluarga Choi tengah duduk bersantai di sofa ruang keluarga.

Menikmati malam yang melelahkan usai pesta ulang tahun Junhui.

Seungcheol tetawa kencang.

"Hahaha… Aku tak menyangka Hansol dan Seungkwan yang akan menjadi besan kita."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung, Seungcheol malah tertawa.

Tertawa dengan penuh kebahagian.

Jeonghan tersenyum melihat Soonyoung yang menyerit kesal.

"Aku jadi merindukan sosok Seungkwan dulu saat di panti. Aku saja kaget saat kau bilang Vernon si rapper terkenal itu sahabatmu, Seungcheolie." Kata Jeonghan.

Dan Soonyoung akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku heran. Jihoonmu itu sama sekali tak mirip dengan Hansol, maksudku darah blasterannya. Apa mungkin karena gen Seungkwan lebih dominan?" Ucap Seungcheol.

"Nama asli Jihoon itu Jihoon Woozi Chew, appa. Tapi adiknya, si Samuel mirip seperti Hansol ajjushi dan sama sekali tak ada gen Seungkwan ajumma."

Soonyoung baru akan mengambil remote tv jika saja suara Jeonghan tak mengintrupsinya.

"Ini sudah malam, Soonyounga. Masuk ke kamarmu, cuci muka, tangan, dan kaki. Jangan lupa gosok gigimu." Pesan Jeonghan.

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk kecil lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Selamat malam, appa… eomma…, saranghae." Ucap Soonyoung lantas meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya di ruang keluarga.

Membiarkan Seungcheol serta Jeonghan yang tersenyum penuh arti satu sama lain.

.

.

True END

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.

Salam, Damanic.


End file.
